Fated Dawn
by Noir Memoire
Summary: Fate differs among all but an Eevee's life changes most by it. He is thrust into the world where when you watch another Dawn it's a gift, and when you witness another Dush it's a blessing. There are some things set, and others really... Fated. Chap4 Up
1. Starting Out

**Roni's POV**

Her words rang out still in my mind, repeating itself over and over again: _I'll take you up on your challenge then. You better hope you have had gotten better since we played last time around. It's not fun if I keep winning, but I'm still not going to play anything down, just cause you're cute~._ I swore that Espeon was going to be the absolute death of me. The long blades of swaying grass seemed to bend towards me, lightly, "_whapping" _my fur. Normally I wouldn't have minded it, but the feeling was really beginning to annoy me. All I could have hoped for was for the gentle wind that was swaying the grass, to blow the few clouds that were out to cover the moon. My panting breath, thundering heart and pattering feet were the only other sounds I could hear. Would the grass actually slow down my optimal speed's performance? If what I remembered about speed was correct, then just the small things like the blades of grass hitting me could change the speeds that I could reach. I mentally slapped myself. How my mind seemed to drift to the oddest thoughts at occasions confused even me; but how my mind seemed to go over and tell me what I already knew… I guessed that I thought way too much and way too hard.

"… This isn't the time to get caught up in my thoughts," I muttered silently to myself. There were only a few times that were _completely_ acceptable to let my thoughts wander to whatever far reaches of my mind expanded to: When I was alone, during a full moon, when I was going to sleep and when I was attempting to relax. I slowed down a bit and turned to the side to look over my shoulder. I had expected to see her there, gunning for me, but she was gone. "Roni~," I heard her call out from in front of me. I didn't have to know who said it, or what was going to come next. I knew what was going to happen.

I faced the unfortunate feeling of coming head-to-invisible psychic wall. What made it worse was that I apparently had hit the wall so hard, that I saw definite stars as I stumbled back. She licked me lightly on the cheek, causing me to yield a slight, but visible blush. I held back a groan from her weight on my chest as well, thinking, _It was the fur… it __**had**__ to be the fur. There's no other explanation of how she found me so fast._

_You would be right about that, _she communicated telepathically to me. It certainly appeared that as of now, my mind was not my own. _I'm still reading your mind, you know, _she thought to me giggling and covering her mouth with a paw; _and you __**so**__ enjoyed that, Roni~!_

Let me explain: my name is Roni, and the female Espeon was my friend, Adele. I am an Eevee, and an odd one at that. No, I am not hindered by any mental, nor physical disability. However, if you consider an Eevee with white fur and silvery eyes a physical disability, then I suppose that I would have some kind of hindrance to myself. On a side note, I am only one and eleven and one half (1 year, 11 ½ months) old. Adele was a pretty normal Espeon, ignoring the fact that even though I was a solid three months older than her, she absolutely **loved** to tease me and taking it too far on occasion. She is more of a person of play, rather than usual seriousness (that being my overall personality). She's a smaller than regular Espeon, and I'm just an inch taller than regular Eevees around my age, so we're about the same height.

Either way, the two of us had been outside, at night, playing a game, against all clan leaders' rules; those rules of which specifically stated that, and I quote: "Anyone out after curfew would receive severe punishment." The main idea that surrounded reason the clan leaders hated the idea of Eons roaming around after dark was because dark Pokémon around the area had fuller reign over the night and could attack any innocent Eons who had unfortunately come their way. Who said that serious people didn't know how to have fun? In actuality, whoever came up with that generalization was mostly right. I had not wanted any partake in this nighttime game of, "catch" but I was dragged along for the ride anyways, being one of her only male friends. It had been weeks since I was able to have a stable amount of sleep since Adele's spiked amounts energy, due to her recent evolution into said Espeon a month ago. It was also in that same amount of time that I had not been able to win against her.

I growled in slight irritation to Adele, my face taking on the action. Adele responded by growling in a softer, flirtier manner with the, "bonus" of a suggestive face on. I was pretty much trumped by this and blushed hard. I tried calming myself by slowing down my breathing and trying to look away from her. In my mind, the set up went as followed: I was pinned down by Adele. I was out of energy to run and, "up against" an obviously stronger Eon. Adele had _**that face**_ on. And she was probably reading my mind just then. For some reason, I wasn't worried too much about any of the first parts to this set up, but the last two really had me a bit on edge.

"Adele~," I whined slightly to her, my blush growing, "Can you please get off me? This is uncomfortable~…" She was grinning almost evilly. Adele was starting to scare me a little at this point, her eyes sparkling with what I assumed was joy. I could feel my blush reach all the way from one side of my face to the other. Adele slowly moved her paws towards-

**Oh. Dear. Mew. Please. Help.**

**

* * *

**

Thankfully for me, Adele was currently interested in playing with my ears. I _still_ had not understood the connection between Adele and ears. She apparently loved to play with my ears at any time, but usually chose the times where it was really most unacceptable, such as: during a leader's speech. Any time I was deep in thought, or lost in emotion. While I was taking a bath (which surely enough would most likely be one of the most disturbing and curious introducing times to play with my ears). Even while I was sleeping; and curse myself for being able to sleep so soundly.

"Now that that urge is out of the way," Adele told me, causing me to wonder about what other urges she had and how she could always make me think of innuendos, "What should we do now?"

"I suggest that we go to _sleep_," I insisted standing up and placing heavy emphasis on, "sleep." I didn't want to get caught up in what I liked to call, Adele's cycle. It was my basic theory of how she teased me. First, she would trick me into playing some sort of game or lead me into some sort of trap. Second, she would take control of that situation and turn it into some awkward moment or use an innuendo. Third, she would exploit my reaction, and further it until she got what she wanted (which was actually not too extreme). My only fear on the theory was that Adele would be able to apply it in some more sick and sinister way besides teasing me. More like… like…

"Hello? Ro-ni~," she called out to me, pushing slightly. It seemed as if I had zoned out again, which was regular for me, sadly enough.

"Hmm? What? What is it," I asked her, completely forgetting that I had been saying that we should have headed off to bed. She pouted at me, puffing her cheeks slightly before repeating what she had apparently said earlier, this time mentally: _I was saying~… Maybe we should do one more thing before we go off to the clan grounds again._

"You're not going to play with my ears _again_," I replied while covering my drooping ears slightly. As much as I hated to admit it, I somewhat liked it, but had yet to reveal this fact to anyone before. I would just tell them that it annoyed me. The Espeon merely giggled at me and shook her head slightly, "Of course not~! I'll just play with your ears while you sleep~! We should go out onto the look-out point and stargaze."

"The… look-out point," I repeated slowly. The look-out point was the highest area around the clan grounds, besides the nearby mountains. From the point, an experienced look-out could tell what Pokémon were coming, from what direction, what size and practically almost any other thing you could ask them; even what the clan leaders were currently doing, but that fact was more discreet. What most Eons in the clan, did know was that the look-out point was one of the most calming (or romantic) places around. "Come on, let's go," she said cheerfully dragging me by one paw psychically. She knew I loved studying what I found mysterious or different. The stars and moon were just a few of what I found to be mysterious.

Against my aching body's will, Adele had me run at her quick pace all the way to the look-out point. My fatigue was beginning to fade as I looked around the top of the look-out point. Every time I came up there, my breath would be taken, all words gone, my mind wandering and my heart leaping slightly. Everything seemed to come into harmony up here. The two of us sat quietly under the large tree (that was apparently the only other thing on the look-out point) and stared up at the stars. I hated to admit it, but the feeling was… good. The wind blowing gently, the grass swaying slowly, the moon and its' twinkling stars, Adele leaning slightly on my shoulder… wait… what?

I turned my attention to Adele, her eyes closed and breathing slowed. My heart was hammering my chest as she rubbed her head slightly against mine. Was she trying to get me into another reaction with the pleasant mood? _Just enjoy it for a moment Roni, _she communicated to me, _I am~… _I looked carefully at her. Why was she doing this if it wasn't to tease me?

_I like to tease you Roni, but it isn't like, my entire life,_ she continued; _I know how you go about every day. You assist the other Eons in the clan. You go and run difficult errands for the leaders. You even teach a few of the kits and handle jobs and tasks that others could, but you insist to help. Plus, you never ask for much in return, if not at all._

_You're always so kind and generous. Also, whenever you have the time to do what you want, you spend most of that time entertaining me. I know I can annoy you, and tease you harshly at times, but I really do care. Thanks for all the times you've sacrificed things for me, and not just for me, but for everyone. I really like that about you Roni~ so just relax this time around… It's getting a bit colder though._

I smiled brighter than I usually would just then. I snuggled closer to the Espeon, sharing some of my warmth. She returned the gesture, the two of us warming one another. I guess this meant that she was comfortable doing this, but did this mean that she was more or less comfortable teasing me? I stopped thinking about the idea as I felt her breathing slow down further. Three situations: One, she was sleeping. Two, she was taking in my scent (the very thought sent me into blushes). And three, she had done the latter, then resulting in the first situation. Either one or three would have been a good decision.

I had woken her from her sleep (so that she would still go back to sleep in the clan grounds). The two of us walked slowly next to one another, the clan's grounds just a few minutes away. Neither of us said much on the way back, mostly because we were afraid of bringing any patrollers' ears in our direction. We only locked eyes with one another or gave the other a happy, reassuring smile. We had always supported one another ever since fate had sent us into each other's company. I wouldn't really have it any other way than having it like that. Even if she annoyed me slightly at times, it was a friendly annoyance (in a sense).

"Can I sleep next to you tonight," Adele asked, leaning slightly onto me for support, "I'll do my best not to play with your ears…" She looked quite tired. I gave it a moment's thought before answering, "Sure." I licked her cheek lightly once, just as she had to me. I could see the heat rising in her face. I supposed that that was my payback towards earlier.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was more-over supposed to help me get more into the swing of things, so to speak. This is my first fanfic, mind you, so reviews are accepted, but please be kind about them; don't be so harsh, man~…

I'll see you around next update. Godspeed. -** NM**


	2. About Him

**Adele's POV**

A world of hazy colors and blurry lights swirled around me. A cold wind chilled me, my body devoid of much more warmth than I had expected. As my vision began adjusting to my surroundings, I smiled at the thought of winter: Falling snow. Cozy fires. Romantic moments in the night. I had one of the best times ever the night before even. I was playing with Roni, I won the game of catch, I managed to thank him for everything and I even got to sleep next to him. I felt a bit too drowsy to recall all the details, but warmth welled in me just the same, forming a warm blush that crept up at the thought of his name; Roni…

He is just about the cutest guy I know, being so helpful and spending time with me. I worry about him, but that just doesn't stop me from teasing him. He's always funny the way he over-thinks things, how he misinterprets my meanings, and especially whenever he blushes. How I act around him is a little different from when I act around others. I'm not half as hyper as I would be around him, yet I think it still bothers him a bit. He's sweet how he doesn't say how it bothers him, but just nods and smiles. When I'm not around Roni, I can actually be calm and a **lot **gentler when playing, which is actually a big deal of sorts. I suppose this is what close friendship is, right?

But just where exactly had my snowy white, source of heat through the night, had gone? I stood up and looked around to see-

"Roni's disappeared…" I murmured quietly to myself. Usually, I would be one of the first people to wake up between the two of us, but I was all alone. I could hear the leaves rustling, grass rippling and the wind blowing against me. Had I merely dreamt that last part? Had he really agreed to let me sleep next to him or had he just brought me home after I had fallen asleep? I began rewinding last night's events, paying attention to more of the details: We had played together, we had watched stars together, and I _think_ that I asked to sleep next to him… was I missing anything? Suddenly, I felt and heard my stomach grumble- first things first…

* * *

A few berries and a walk around the clan grounds later, I began to think if Roni was okay. Normally, he wouldn't go off somewhere unless he had something to handle or was busy, like _always_. I considered the idea that possibly, he had gotten an earlier start to go and help everyone he could. Around the village, Roni was like a miracle worker; he could do a lot of the normal work, but when it came to certain problem that needed major thinking over, your main options would have been one of the clan leaders, or Roni. I was beginning to miss him though.

"Hey there Adele," someone called out to me; I looked up to see a familiar Espeon. She smiled at me and laughed. She sat before me, forked tail flicking slightly. "Hey there Mimi," I echoed back to her. Mimi was one of the clan leaders, and also another of my best friends. She was taller than me by a solid inch and the Espeon clan leader; third in command. The position of the clan leaders is the highest, followed by the patrollers, look-outs, and then those who are not any of the three. She taught all the other Espeons alongside the Umbreon clan leader and his group of Eons. The two groups were very small in size and would join together in order to handle training and such. Mimi adopted my, "tradition" of teasing Roni, but I would usually get caught up in it too.

"What happened to your man," Mimi giggled, "Did someone steal him away?" I gave her a slightly shocked look but quickly recovered. "N-no. You know how Roni is; he's always busy during the day helping everybody. He's just **too **much of a good guy sometimes."

"Eh? You said, '**during the day**_.'_ Does that mean you two are meeting… _at night?"_

The last part of that sentence was carried out telepathically. I blushed hard as a response; Mimi just looked at me with a satisfied grin. There were three people in the world that could actually get me to blush, or could tease me and get a solid response out of me. Mimi was one of those people. I cursed slightly under my breath.

"_So are you two an item now," _Mimi pressed, the gem upon her forehead glowing for a moment. "_Aww, that is so cute~! So you two _**have** _been meeting each other at night. But, what was with that game? When you pinned him? And you slept beside him last night? Did he do anything bold? Come on, tell me everything~!"_

"_D-don't just suddenly break into my mind like that Mimi! I'm calling mind rape for that! Stop invading my mind," _I replied telepathically back, positively glowing and understanding how Roni felt. "_S-so… Yeah, I did spend last night with him, since he __**is **__busy during the day. Just stop asking questions. I've been thinking to look for him though, since he disappeared this morning. I probably shouldn't worry about it though… Roni _is _Roni…"_

"_But isn't that exactly the problem? Roni really is Roni after all…"_

"_Eh? What do you mean? I know what I meant, but what do you mean exactly?" _She just looked at me, an almost evil smirk on her face. She cleared her throat and signaled a verbal response.

"I see it like this…" Mimi started out, "Roni is Roni which puts him at the risk of being aimed for by a lot of females. Roni is that kind of guy with a great personality and that fur of his is _gorgeous_. We both know how he goes around helping everyone, everyday, even when we have to force him to take a break or vacation off from it. He just hardly rests. Usually, it's the clan leaders' or patrollers or off-duty look-outs job to take care of Eons' complaints, but little Roni uses his days to help everyone, which in turn helps us.

"In this, Roni does not only appeal to the people he helps, but also a great number of the single females in the clan. Plus, that number doesn't just include the low parts of the flow of power, but all over to the look-outs, patrollers and even the clan leaders. It applies to the whole berry, so to speak. Additionally, because you are one of the closest people to Roni, you also hold power to this theory. When the time comes around, you will also hold value to a lot of the guys in the clan, stretching to the look-outs, patrollers and clan leaders, just like Roni. Because you are closest to Roni, the male who appeals most in the entire clan, single males who could win you over could show that they are better than Roni, leading females in that male's direction, hypothetically. But because you and Roni are so close to one another, this will send the message that you are an enemy towards them."

Shockingly enough, Mimi was actually making more sense than I would I would usually grant her for. She was the kind of person who would normally be drifting off into space during a clan meet, even if she was one of the leaders. She had always been this way, especially since the day we met.

* * *

_Less More Than Half a Year Ago_

_I wandered around the clan grounds aimlessly. There wasn't a huge deal over why I had been roaming around, because simply… I had gotten lost. Hopelessly lost. So lost, I had sworn that I had passed the same berry bush enough times to have known exactly how many berries had been plucked off since the last time I had seen it, and just about what time they had been plucked. I know that living around a place for so long would mean that you would have had absorbed the details, but I really wasn't one who paid enough attention to detail; that was Roni's thing. Usually, I would recommend where the two of us would go, and then he would lead the two of us there. Unfortunately for me, Roni had been called up by the leaders to discuss something. He assumed that he was blamed for something he hadn't done, but was in a hurry to clear it up and left me to stay put. I felt like an idiot for not following his directions to the letter, but I felt like even more of an idiot for not knowing my own way around. Did I mention I have a _horrible _sense of direction?_

"_Ugh, I can't believe that I don't know how to get around my own home," I whined, trying not to cry. I was too proud to ask anyone that passed me by for help, and too embarrassed to admit to anyone that I was lost when they asked me. I really missed Roni._

"_Oh, careful there," I heard a voice tell me, but just a little too late. I bumped into someone right before me. I jerked my head upwards in shock, bringing my eyes to a pair of purple eyes lock with my brown ones. The Espeon smiled at me, patting my head._

"_Are you lost," she asked me, her red forehead gem glittering in the light. I seemed a bit hypnotized by this before I brought my attention back to the question the Espeon was asking._

"_You don't have to say anything," the Espeon continued before I could get out an actual response. My head felt slightly foggy for a moment. I had guessed that the Espeon had used her psychic powers on me to pull out the info; just as all other psychic-types were stereotyped to do._

"…_Y-yeah… I'm lost…" I admitted, quite defeated. She continued to pat and rub my head, earning her a small purr that escaped from my throat. I was beginning to feel calmer, but not by a lot. The Espeon seemed to giggle at something. Was it my purring from her petting me?_

"_My name is Mimi, and you're Adele right? You really need not to rely on your friend Roni for support all the time. Become a little self-sustaining, 'cause he seems to have done very well himself," The Espeon, Mimi, told me. My eyes widened at this. How could she just go through my mind like this? I felt really uncomfortable, like my mind wasn't under my own control._

"_Look, I'm sorry for doing so," Mimi continued, but ceasing to pet my head. Apparently, I didn't need to really say much at all if all she was going to, like Roni would say, 'invade the sanctity of my own personal mind.'_

"_Well, you should come along with me Adele, Roni will be waiting. The meeting with him will have been over by now, and he's probably having a fit over your safety."_

"_I suppo-, w-wait, what," I said quite surprised, "Are you a patroller?"_

"_Even better; I'm one of the clan leaders. I'm kinda new to being one of them, and I haven't been to any of the recent clan announcements, so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't notice. Anyways, Roni asked me, and really nicely, to go and find you. He was saying something about how he knew that you would probably roam around, and how you would look like any, 'stereotypical' lost kit. __He said, and I quote: "Adele would probably go off in one direction, and then circle off from there. She'll look like any other stereotypical lost kit. Just in case, so that you won't mistake her for any other Eevee, just try reading her mind. If the first thoughts that come to it are, 'Why'd Roni have to go off at a time like this,' or, 'Why don't I pay attention to details,' or something along those lines, you know you've got her."_

"_He seems to really care about you, since he was practically trying to get the other leaders to rush the meeting so he could get back." __I could only stare at Mimi, my eyes tearing up as I thought back through what she had just said. Roni was really worried about me. He _knew _that I was going to mess up and made sure that I would be found safely and everything. Roni… Roni was…_

"_Well, what are you waiting for," Mimi asked, taking my paw, "Don't worry. Just hold on tight."_

_I did as instructed and was suddenly whisked away in a flash of light, followed by a tickling sensation. I knew that the moment that feeling ended, I was going to be embraced…_

* * *

That day wasn't only the day I had met Mimi and become friends with her; it was the day I noticed how much more Roni meant to me and how much he cared for me. I remembered crying in front of the leaders and snuggling Roni just like in his, 'stereotypical' kit idea. It was also quite amazing to me how much more mature that Mimi was back then. But who am I kidding, I couldn't have Mimi any other way.

"… Thus also complying why the Reverse Hikaru Genji and Hikaru Genji plans should not be disregarded as impossible to apply with either of you," Mimi finished, who apparently talked through my entire flashback.

"I need to go find Roni," I told her, who seemed like she was going to start on a whole other section on her theory. She paused a moment before nodding to me.

"I'll just wait here," she said, allowing me to dash off, "Go off and get you guy~!"

I began my search with the regular places that I would normally find Roni. I checked the clan square, at our places, the look-out point, and even the baths. I was beginning to run out of options. Then, an idea struck me. Quickly I ran off to the meadow, all my hopes being put on that Roni was there. I mean, there were no other places he could really be unless he was discussing something with the clan leaders.

The meadow was a really serene place where there were odd, "sinks" of tall grass, hills, and patches of flowers that budded everywhere. I could just barely make out a few of Roni's definite features out in the distance, just when I had entered the meadow. The only thing that confused me was the Pokémon next to him; a white Eevee. I thought I was seeing his twin or something, but I eventually noticed that this Eevee's fur was several shades darker than Roni, their fur a light gray rather than white, and a collar of dark silver around this Eevee's throat.

I watched with anticipation as the two of them had apparently been talking. I saw Roni shift weigh on his paw slightly at the Eevee who merely giggled and said something that caused him to pause and assumedly, re-think. It nearly made me fall over as I watched the new, gray Eevee strut closely pass him, brushing her tail just gently enough against his muzzle to make it look accidental. I focused harder on this scene now, watching Roni's reaction carefully. He turned his head away so that I couldn't see his reaction, but it was clear he was slightly bothered by whoever it was. But, the strongest assumption I had was that this new Eevee was clearly effeminate; that this Eevee was a female. A female flirting with Roni. My Roni. Only I could be near him like that, even if he wasn't my mate. My heart felt as if it would burn through my chest. Rage beginning to build within me. The female Eevee was still talking to him, saying something to him that made him switch from unsettled to slightly calmed, or confused. Roni apparently didn't say mucng in response, but would slink back slightly in response. I had to watch her circle Roni slowly, her eyes tracing every part of him carefully before her eyes flickered and she nipped his right ear slightly. I felt like blasting that Eevee into the ground right where she had just been standing. What really hurt me though was how Roni was taking this so calmly; the nip had only caused him to blush and move half a step away from the Eevee.

To my relief (and hopefully Roni's as well), the Eevee walked away in the opposite direction. He collapsed to the ground, appearing to pant heavily. Just who was that Eevee? And why was Roni so exhausted? I ran over to him, calling, "Roni~! Roni~! There you are," I said to him. I managed to burn and bottle off a bit of my emotions from the run over to him. I decided that interrogating him didn't seem like a good idea, especially since he seemed so tense.

"It's alright Ada," he said using my nickname that he really hadn't said in some time. "Just give me a moment to rest."

I snuggled beside him, taking in his scent and warmth. I buried my head into his collar, holding back my sad, angry tears. I couldn't let anything happen to Roni. He belonged to me. He was almost, or could really be, all I had. I looked up at him after a while, tears flowing down freely now. I guess not a lot changed in the amount of time long ago when I was separated from him. But, I couldn't let anything happen to him. I couldn't let anyone take him away from me.


	3. About Her

**Roni's POV **

_Two Hours Before Adele Awoke_

I stood up groggily, my eyes still shut tight against the sunlight breaking. It was winter, meaning that the sun came out later and later, even by just a bit every day. This also meant that Ada was going to be using any and all, "romantic" ploys to tease me or flirt with me. Either way, one or the other was going to have to occur at one point or another. I tweaked her ear slightly, causing her to flick them and mutter some incoherent sentence. I stifled a laugh at my own childishness at attempting to do what Adele would. I kissed the top of her head as I snuck out and away from her. I hurried away, quickly pacing myself down the path; I had much to do and not much time to do so.

"Before you head off," I heard a voice say to me, cutting off my train of thought, pulling it to a grinding halt, "I'd like a moment of your time." I turned my head towards the owner of the voice who stood right behind me. There stood before me what I considered to be a, quite frankly, statistical improbability. That being my way of simply stating that, 'There was no way in** hell **that there was a snowy furred Eevee standing before me.' The Eevee appeared to be just around my age, give or take a week or so. After studying the Eevee for a while, I realized that this oddly-colored Eevee wasn't snowy white like me; rather, this Eevee was several shades darker than me. This made it a gray, not a white except for their eyes which were an alice blue.

"And who, may I ask, are you," I responded calmly to the Eevee. Whoever the Eevee was, I certainly did not know them. My clan was the only one for miles, and that made me, possibly, the only oddly colored Eevee for hundreds of miles around. She managed to hold a calmed face that rivaled my own.

"Tut tut," she said to me, most likely mocking the way I spoke, "Formalities, formalities. Isn't it proper for you to introduce yourself before asking for the name of others?" I smirked slightly. I took on a side note that this Eevee was effeminate. There weren't that many Pokémon around that could hold a flame of intelligence to me like that, excluding each of the clan leaders but Mimi.

"As I seem to recall, you were the one who addressed me at first, and in thus so, never asked me for my name but otherwise asked me to stop."

I was hoping to seek out an opponent, if this Eevee's intelligence was as high as I had just judged. She grinned at me and said, "I suppose that those who have better knowledge of mannerism are rarer to find than those of our fur coloring. I am beginning to stray however. Let's start over. Before you head off, I'd like a moment of your time. My name is Myra, and yours would be…?"

"My name is Roni. It is… ah, a pleasure, to have your acquaintance, Myra. And to what pleasure would this visit be? I have to take it that you are from far away?"

"First of all, let's cut all the Tauros crap with all of this formal speech. I know that you have a more… casual way to talk, plus, it kind of gets bothersome at times. Now let's get down to business." I frowned slightly at this. It really was obvious that she was intelligent, witty even by that last remark. It had appeared that baiting her into a small, intelligent argument would be out of the question. "Very well," I replied, clearing my throat, "So what exactly do you want to talk about with me?"

"I was hoping first of all, to get to know you before we get into anything more serious," she replied, 'subtly' dropping the hint that there was obviously some deeper meaning to this. "But right now is not the time, not the right place. I would like to meet you later, sometime afternoon perhaps? We could meet in the nearby meadow." This had confused me. Why had she addressed me earlier if all she was going to do was to talk with something about me? She very well could have waited until I had completed all my tasks for the day, so why so early? My fur bristled slightly in unease, and myself, doing my best to contain it.

"Sure, the meadow," I replied quietly. I felt pretty bare without talking in my sophisticated tone. I had taken up the kind of speech long before, never really breaking it unless absolutely necessary. Myra coughed slightly, trying to bring me back to her. "One thing though, just by the way," she giggled cutely, and pointed to my collar of fluff. "Your fur is a little out of place." She walked up to me, brushing my side a little. She licked her paw and smoothed down a place in my fur that was just barely out of my current line of sight. I held in a breath and simply stood there, slightly taken aback. "Well… I'll see you later, hopefully."

She took a round trip around me, letting me have a long last look at her as she walked away and around a corner. I noticed a quick, but noticeable wink as she disappeared from sight completely, leaving me to wonder-

"What the heck just happened," I asked aloud.

* * *

I had put in a long, hard day of work; absolutely exhausted from the lack of sleep I had from last night to all of the tasks, both meaningless and otherwise, that I had completed. Now was the time for me to go off and learn more about this Eevee, Myra. I had considered going off to the leaders about this, but decided to find out by myself since that was how it usually worked out for me. I would never really put too much faith or hope into something that didn't have a high enough chance of success or other statistic of workability. Basically, I didn't take many risks unless they were absolutely necessary. I supposed that this was necessary.

As I arrived to the meadow, I took in my surroundings, my head swing side to side slowly. The meadow was an open area, with no hiding places besides the patches of grass that got very tall at the low dips of the hills around us, which weren't very tall. Other than those few hills, the meadow was relatively flat and had an excellent view of the beach on the horizon. Sometimes, I wondered if the original leaders and their clan back then had chose this area because there were so many, 'romantic' locations.

"Hey there Roni," Myra said to me, standing right before me. She honestly had not been there less than five seconds ago, but as soon as I turned my head to where she was currently sitting, she was there, smiling peaceably. I returned the gesture with slight unease, my fur bristling slightly on my tail. "So what do you want to talk about Myra? You wanted to get to know me better, right?"

"First things first Roni, could I bother you for a battle? Just a friendly one, you know, to get to know one another," she told me quite seriously. Her eyes focused upon mine with such intent that their very light blue color glimmered slightly in the already setting sun's light. Almost as if forced to, my head nodded unconsciously. I really had no idea what compelled me to do so, but I apparently had. "I'll take the other side of the field, no pun intended." She giggled cutely again. There was a temporary mental lapse where I had not understood the pun in question, but disregarded it. Moreover, I began to question just why I found her giggles cute. I disregarded that question as well. I didn't know exactly what made me want to be on good terms with the Eevee, but it didn't seem to matter much to me either way. In the end, she would probably go away and this would be the last time the two of us would ever meet, even more meet each other in battle, friendly or not.

"So let's make this a simple Tri-Down Battle, shall we," she announced to me from her side of the field. "I assume you know the rules?"

"Each battler attempts to defeat the other in no set amount of time. The battle is over when an impasse is brought upon, if one battler is knocked out, if a battler is knocked down three times or when a draw is mutually agreed upon," I recited from heart, "Use of outside items such as berries and held items are permitted if both battlers agree upon it. Restrictions are hitting a downed battler and third-person interference." We both laughed at my sudden explanation.

"Well, let's get to this then," she said taking an offensive stance. I nodded in silence and copied her pose, just to shake her a bit. We both breathed out a little before simultaneously counting down, "Five… four… three… two… one… **zero!**"

Myra kicked things off quickly, and quite literally. She knocked me to the ground with a Quick Attack, causing me to flail back a bit and tumble, getting dirt mixed up a little in my fur. Apparently, she wasn't one to joke around about fighting. Neither was I. I looked at her with fake tears (not the actual move, but from knowing how to lie-, erm, I mean act) welling up in my eyes. I growled lowly and wagged my tail slightly, giving her a saddening look. I had known for a fact that when I had done this the last time around against Adele, that she froze up with a blush high in her cheeks.

"Myra~," I whined, actually causing her eyes to light up in surprise, "Look what you did to my fur~…"

She looked as if she were about to say something but quickly recovered from it, a surprised yet understanding look appearing on her face. But by then it was too late. My hidden combination of Growl and Tail Whip got to her, and left her open for me to retaliate with my own Quick Attack. She growled darkly at me, but I already knew that it was a sort of dirty tactic (curse my using innuendos). I frowned as she did not fall over, but promptly staggered back a bit. The only reason I saw for using that tactic was because, I am an opportunist. When the right opportunity was given, I would exploit it or not if it could benefit me. I am a manipulative little Eevee I am, but a loveable one at that.

"That's quite the interesting combination choice Roni," Myra remarked, closing her eyes. "It's quite handy the way you can toy with a person to find the right openings. Kudos to you on that, but I will not lose so easily." I had gone back a step in my mind. I hadn't expected her to understand my strategy so fast, but that didn't mean that she still couldn't fall for it. I mean, I had battled with Adele many times before, and being pinned and tricked on many occasions made me wary. Myra used her Quick Attack again, but rather than actually tackling me with it, she got a clean, solid swipe of her paw against the side of my head. I staggered backwards, but retaliated by my own just as speedy Quick Attack against her while using my shoulder to dig into her body. Being Eevees, our list of moves wasn't that expansive, meaning that this would be a long, dragged out battle of slugging each other or being crafty with our moves. I wasn't going to let myself be beaten so easily.

Myra suddenly dashed at me once more with a Quick Attack. I quickly sidestepped her, letting my foot hang out a bit so as she passed me by, she tripped over my foot and did her best to regain her balance. I took this moment to Tackle her and pin her down, my mouth just hovering over her right shoulder. She did her best to struggle out but was inevitably stuck. She sighed, smiling still.

"Guess I lost, although, I didn't expect the battle to go on as short as it did."

"Same goes for me," I replied, letting her back up. Suddenly, she tripped me and pinned got on top of me. She giggled happily, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Have you forgotten the rules already," she asked me with a hint of confusion. I looked away, my fur bristling again, but in nervousness this time. "You knock your opponent down three times, I only counted once." Normally, I wouldn't be so clumsy as to forget something discussed just moments ago. That was unless I had something more interesting or of higher priority in my head. I growled a little in agitation as I managed to get myself into a position where I kicked her off. Unluckily, she still managed to land on her feet. Apparently, this would have to last a while. Myra seemed to rely heavily on speed, meaning that my trip up was a good move, but wouldn't work as much anymore. I formulated a plan as soon as I came upon the realization of the field. I had her.

Executing a Quick Attack, I charged at her, my eyes focused on hers. She stood somewhat rigid and prepared to stand her ground. Instead of doing what she was probably hoping for, I moved in extremely close to her, but did not hit her. Instead, I slid into a pocket of grass nearby. I imagined her spinning around and looking for me, hoping her adrenaline affected her brain and cause her to forget the field's layout. Quickly, I began my charge again. With her guard down, I got in a Bite, and repeated my tactic. She was temporarily dizzied and frantic, chasing me with her eyes but unable to block or dodge. This was the basic concept of luring your opponent to show their weak spot and exploit it. It was surprising though that Myra had not seen this outcome, but when one's speed is great and you doubt your opponents, you hand them an opening. I managed to keep it up for several minutes, my breathing hard, but my lungs were overwhelmed with too much adrenaline for me to feel much of anything. I was shocked as she fell down on one paw.

"Looks like you don't have as much stamina as I had thought," I grinned playfully. There were the few times in the world I prided myself on knowing exactly what to say to make a Pokémon confused and disoriented. Thankfully, this was one of them. "With you in a position such as that, it wouldn't take much to tip you over; which isn't really an attack. And after you're stuck in a position like that, imagine the possibilities I could exploit..."

"Stop Roni," she fell down on all paws then, cringing. I noted a small blush creeping upon her face. It looked like Ms. Calm-Cool-And-Collected had a few of the same weak spots I had. "I-I concede... No more... Y-you win."

I gave her a flickering smile and lied down beside her. It felt good going up against someone new, and winning. There was no shame in losing, but it still stung. After all, learning is hard, but learning from mistakes is harder. This would probably be the last time I could use a speed priority tactic. Pardon me, but that's my term for my actions in battle. I classify each tactic under a category or priority that demands a certain area's or areas' skill(s).

The two of us were lying next to one another, catching our breath. We spent a little more time getting to know each other as promised. It appeared that she came from much farther out of the area than I had expected; all the way in the Kanto region. This being the Sinnoh region, I found it odd that she was all the way out here but disregarded it. I also managed to find out that she was traveling with a small group a fair distance away, she had been born on November 12 (mine being December 24 as a side note),and quite a lot of other nice tidbits. We also playfully hit each other while the other was closing their eyes in peace. I had to admit that I felt like I was betraying Adele so far. I wouldn't even probably see this Eevee again, so why the good terms and supposedly budding friendship? Was I proving what Adele said was wrong?

_You're always so kind and generous. Also, whenever you have the time to do what you want, you spend most of that time entertaining me. I know I can annoy you, and tease you harshly at times, but I really do care. Thanks for all the times you've sacrificed things for me, and not just for me, but for everyone. I really like that about you Roni~ so just relax this time around… _

I really did use most of my time helping others, or caring for her. I had time now and I had finished helping others. So, why wasn't I with Adele right now? Being here seemed a bit… wrong.

"Do you have anyone," Myra asked me, already back on her paws. I rolled back up from lying down and stared at her in confusion. She was returning my look with one of seriousness. Understanding my confusion, she clarified carefully. "I mean, do you have anyone you have any _certain_ interests in? Like someone you might take as a potential mate or something?"

I thought carefully about it, was she toying at me to get back? But what if she was serious? I _was_ coming around to that certain age that the leaders were talking about, and Mimi had given me, 'the talk' and a series of unfortunately, unforgettable and inevitably burned-into-my-mind images that had to do with Adele and I. I still shivered at the memory of the images, and tried to stop shivering in front of Myra. Just how Mimi had those images in _her_ mind _first_ frightened me.

"Not really… or, I'm not really sure," I replied honestly.

"I see, well… if you don't have anyone tying you down…" Myra continued, giving eerie emphasis on, _tying you down_, "Would you consider coming with me?

My mind was running near blank now; a single thought going through it: WHAT?

* * *

"W-w-what do you m-mean," I pressed, shifting my weight uncomfortably. "Go with you?"

"That's exactly what I said. Are you pretending to be a Chatot? If you are, you aren't doing a very good job of it," Myra said giggling before walking right beside me. She was walking close enough to be in what I liked to call, "Ada's range." It was named after Adele's nickname and habit of being in my personal space at the oddest and sometimes worst times. The range of said area was anywhere between three inches to direct touching of any part of my body. She was strutting by me and wearing an amazing creepy mimic of, 'Adele's certain face' as her tail _accidently_ brushed my muzzle. I turned my head away and down from her tail, trying not to blush.

"I want you, to come with me," Myra explained once more, but beginning to deepen the reason why. "You're going to have to make a choice soon. As of now, I can't really say much about anything but that that choice is going to plant the seed of an ever branching tree. Any of the details and information I tell you now without you being ready will mean nothing until you have chosen, and hopefully for my side.

"However, as you can see, I am here, coming to you now. I know you have skill; and great-, no amazing skill at that. My group and I would like to utilize it. I'm sorry if none of this makes sense, but you don't have to worry about anything yet. I'm simply worried about your well-being." I felt uneasy at this. Myra was making **no **sense whatsoever. Not even the part about having to make a choice. I looked away, feeling a cold wind blow around us.

"I-I just don't get anything so far…" I muttered to her. Myra sighed and looked me down long and hard. I was beginning to feel even more uneasy.

"It's getting late. I need to go," she whispered to me, dangerously close to me. I could feel her warmth slightly emanating towards me. She was really much to close. She had to let up some personal space or I would crack. "Roni… before I go, you're going to make a promise to me. Promise right now that the moment **anything **out of the ordinary happens, you'll run back here to the meadow and take the single dirt road nearby. Don't try to take too much attention when it happens and try not to bring any hitchhikers… namely that Espeon off at the meadow's entrance. Bye." She gave me a quick nip on the ear, until I nodded slightly in response.

She left quickly after and made the perfect entrance for Adele to come in. She seemed overly worried about me, or maybe that was just what I thought. Adele always took good measure in making sure I was alright. I guessed that she had seen everything (including the ear nip) and was worried about me.

"It's alright Ada," I told Adele, using my nickname for her. She always found it cute at times, whereas I thought it was quite embarrassing. "Just give me a moment to rest." She snuggled close to me, her muzzle buried in my collar. She didn't resist as I ran a paw down her back. She was trying to breathe much more calmly and obviously suppressing tears.

I remembered that one day before… Where Adele had been crying really hard in front of the clan leaders and snuggled and in the exact same way she was now. She had been confused, scared and really worried. She always seemed hopeless and sometimes a little air-headed, but I knew she had potential for many things and usually meant well.

Myra; a mystery wrapped in a riddle, inside an enigma. Why did it feel like she had an ulterior motive? Maybe I only thought that because I didn't know much else outside of the sketchy, 'fact' that I would have to make a choice soon, but how close was soon? She was mysterious, and really brought about my curiosity. I mentally slapped myself the moment I looked at Adele raising her head to look me in the eyes, tears running down hers. Myra's words rang out in my ears.

"_Promise right now that the moment **anything **out of the ordinary happens, you'll run back here to the meadow and take the single dirt road nearby. Don't try to take too much attention when it happens and try not to bring any hitchhikers… namely that Espeon off at the meadow's entrance. Bye."_

If I believed Myra, if something was going to happen… could I really just leave Ada behind?"


	4. Run

**Roni's POV**

A cold wind wrapped around Adele and me as we made our way for dinner. The clan leaders absolutely **loved** the aspect that we were all like family, and should treat each other as such by eating meals together. This meant we would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together with whoever was there for that meal. This also meant that future suitors would be harassing Adele and me over the opportunity of getting the two of us apart and getting to win, "points" with the Eon. Adele nudged me with a paw slightly, causing me to actually tip in one direction tiredly.

"O-oh, sorry Roni," she quickly said as I regained my balance. I had been hiding a slight tired, hungry and hurt limp from her the entire way here. It was like a slight jolt running through my leg from the paw up that made me cringe in order to seem as calm and collected as always.

"Don't worry about it Ada," I told her, faking an energetic smile. "I'm totally fine. Just tired."

"Why are you talking like that? Are you forgetting your sophisticated talk or are you really just that tired?" I tried to keep myself from facepawing myself. I had completely forgotten to talk how I normally would. Curse Myra for asking me to talk normally. I really did like to talk that way. It made me feel complete, or that there was something to always watch out for. I cleared my throat as I prepared my lie.

"M-mhm, well-."

I was unable to finish my lie as a mob comprised of female Eons grabbed me and simultaneously signaled a just as large mob to grab Adele. I could hear her yelling over her lungs to let her go and to drop me. Her statement as also followed by a large shaking explosion that I figured was her Shadow Ball. I wanted to jokingly yell out, _'__**Oh dear Arceus, help me!**__' _for the hell of it and get her to help me too. If there were a list of things not to do with Adele present, then Poké-napping me was _way_ at the top.

* * *

I found myself set down at one of the many long wooden tables of the dining hall. The torches, candles and sorts that were all put out were lit aflame with the moon now showing down from the trees top's patches. I wasn't bothered so much about the setup of the dining hall, but more about being surrounded by a plethora of female Eons, all of which I could have sworn were drooling or had eyes that might as well have been replaced with hearts. I facepawed myself and sighed at my luck. I figured that it went like this with me: Any regular male would have been absolutely elated with a harem comprised of almost every single female in a clan chasing after his tail, but I wasn't a regular male. I was somewhat of a workaholic. I didn't have a lot of time for myself and usually spent what time I did have on Adele or by myself. I am not gay nor bi, but I just simply don't see the point in over-obsessing myself in the need to surround myself in a sea of females, 24/7. This was already pretty much schedule for me, but I could never get used to it. The only thankful thing I had to look forward to in this was that not _every _femaleEon in the clan was after me; just most of the single, interested females, which is still not a number to sneeze at.

I turned my gaze nonchalantly over the crowd of Eons in search of Adele, any other Eon locking eyes with me, looking as if they may have fainted on the spot or jumped at me right then. I knew that they wouldn't and would hold back (hopefully until the season), but it was best to be prepared for anything. Eventually, I managed to lock eyes with one of only females who could have certainly helped me at this moment. Myra.

"What. In. Arceus'. Name. Are. You. Doing," Myra's gaze plainly said to me, our eyes locking. Adding insult to injury, she even had the best what the hell face on too.

I replied by giving a somewhat over-emotional face while, "What does it look like I'm doing? I've been kidnapped by most every single female in the clan. **Just help me ~!**"

I watched Myra cut through the crowd much like a Scyther through grass as females gave way to her after witnessing her icy cold glare. Would I ever pity, the female who tried to cross Myra for her love interest. That gaze of hers' was enough to make me shiver a bit, but more in respect rather than fear.

After a while of watching Myra cut through crowds of Eons to get to me. All of the females became quieter, whispering amongst themselves at the sight of, 'their Roni' being dragged away by the ear by some newcomer Eon. Myra pulled me off by my ear towards Adele. Adele was blushing in her own current situation, trying to answer millions of questions being flung at her by most every single male in the clan. One look at me, and she blasted a path clear through her crowd and snuggled me slightly.

"I take it that this means we are going to be cutting dinner short," I asked Myra who grinned in a slightly embarrassed way and nodded. Adele kept double backing slowly between Myra and I, her eyes begging for some type of explanation for the two oddly colored Eevees. I sighed and patted her slightly on the shoulder.

"Just come along with us Adele," I told her, but also gaining a death glare from Myra. I visibly froze for a moment before nodding solemnly at the two of them. "Shall we get going then Myra?"

* * *

The next few moments were extremely tense as I noted how Myra and Adele kept looking to one another right in front of me. I could tell that the two of them were sharing a psychic conversation by their faces and the occasional psychic outburst from Adele. The two of them, I thought, would really get along reasonably well if it weren't for the fact that they would exchange death glares now and then. Also, whenever I tried to open my mouth and utter something, I felt my muzzle snapped back closed by some unseen force. Whatever the two of them had decided to chatter about, it was a conversation that I would not be able to intervene in. Myra broke away from Adele angrily and idled alongside me.

"Why'd you have to insist that she come along," She whispered fiercely to me, earning me yet another angry glare. After seeing her look fiercely at things me so many times, I quickly adjusted to it and responded with an eye roll. She growled lowly and nipped me irately on my ear. I didn't wince so much as shrug it off.

"There would be **no way** I could leave without Adele either knowing where I was, or if she came along with me," I breathed almost breathlessly to her, my voice just barely reaching Adele. "You saw how she was like around those other males. She was nervous and fidgety. She's hopeless without me, and I care about her. You answered for me earlier, but I do have someone holding me down, in a sense. Moreover, why are you back? Didn't you say that when something out of the ordinary happened, that I should get to you?" Her expression softened before she sided up closer to me, her head facing down.

"There's been a… change in plans," she said fiddling around with a blade of grass that was lying around. I opened my mouth to say something until I felt my mouth close shut again. I exhaled at the tingling feeling of Adele's psychic abilities. I twisted my head to her, Adele seeming as if she was going to cry or hit me on the spot right then and there. This was yet another reason why unwillingly having a harem was an annoyance. I had two females to comfort and reassure, yet both were fuming at one another.

"Adele," I said going up to her first. I was stunned as I felt a psychic force go rapidly across my face twice, making my head bounce back several times; her version of a literal mental slap. I bit her paw quickly, narrowly dodging a bat of her opposite, free paw at me. "Look Adele, you may not like it, and I know that you _really _don't like other females worrying or caring over me, but we need to go along with Myra here. At least cooperate. _Her _situation is currently difficult and she needs our help. You know I can't stop from helping someone."

"But Roni! Why? What's the big deal with her anyways? It's not like she matters much. She's just another Pokémon in need of help," Adele spat out, her eyes resting on Myra. I carefully placed a paw between them, my eyes darting back and forth. I sighed once more. Today just wasn't going in my favor. I turned my head away from the both of them, and kept walking on forward, towards the meadow. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in my help, so what was the point in insisting on helping a Pokémon who didn't want it?

"This is exactly what I was trying to say to you Roni," Myra whispered. I resisted my sought after feeling of wanting to tell both females to, 'Please close your yap, or I may as well do it for you.' Unfortunately for me, Adele was further into the brink of tears, from obviously probing my mind. What I did not understand was _why_ Adele used her psychic abilities on me outside of flirting. Was it because she was jealous? And jealous of what? Of Myra? This was one of the few times that Adele had rarely been so defiant against my ideas. Was this linked to when Myra and I were in the field? Had Adele seen us? I sighed, siding up next to Adele, her head turning away as soon as I got close enough.

"_Say something to me if you're reading my mind right now Adele," _I thought, hoping she was picking up on my thoughts. She turned her head slightly, but just so that she seemed curious in what I had to say. "_I don't know why you're so angry at Myra. I don't know why you're probing my mind for answers, or even why Myra's angry at you. I assure you that if you're jealous about Myra, then there's nothing to worry about._

"_Myra is a good person, to the extent of my knowledge at least. There's no way that she'd do anything distasteful to us. If I did anything wrong, then I'm sorry. You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. Just- just, please, look at me."_

I stopped her with one paw before sitting before her. She didn't move around me, but instead sat sadly there, looking down and letting loose tears. I could hear Myra sigh. I knew I was holding us up, but this was important still. Using both paws, I rose Adele's head up and licked her lightly on the cheek. I knew she had been listening to me, since her breathing had just become erratic, coming out as half-choked back sobs and mouth slightly open in disbelief. She blushed, hard; trying to process the situation before wiping her eyes.

"T-thanks R-r-roni," her voice wavered out, almost giving way as a hiccup.

The three of us kept relatively quiet as we made our way; the silence was only broken by a few growls or sighs coming from one or the other female Eons. These two were going to kill me, I just knew it. I froze up as the fur on my back bristled up. For every cause, there was an effect.

"Hit the deck," Myra yelled out quickly. I followed suit as a large blast of pure vacuum roared overhead. Suddenly, an eruption of attacks began flying from every which direction. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening just then, but it seemed as if a full scale battle had just begun.

* * *

"**I was so right when I thought that one of you two were going to kill me**," I yelled over to Myra and Adele as we weaved throughout the attacks being fired. "**I just didn't know I was going to die so damned soon~!**" I could see a massive array of moves, and even more diverse move sets being used by the Pokémon there. Myra preformed some sort of complex jumping, flip to dodge a large burst of fire whereas Adele launched a dark ball of ectoplasm into the section of flame aimed at her, blowing right through it. Something interesting to take note of was that there were a good number of Eons fighting around us, and a number of different species of Pokémon fighting on either side. Adele nudged me to run faster as Myra had just passed her by the two of us. I nodded but looked back at the clan's grounds slowly fading in the distance.

"**To arms**," one of the clan leaders cried out, their voice echoing stridently, "**Let us rise up in defiance against these invaders that dare endanger the innocent lives here. Brethren? Are you prepared? We shall rise amongst these invaders. Attempt not to take lives. Show them that we have mercy, and exercise it!**"

In fear, I watched closely as the clan leaders rose out into the meadow, followed by dozens of Eons. Entire leagues of Eons dashed from the trees and bushes out to set attack against the ones in the fight. I felt my paws lose the will to run away… the will to run into the battle growing.

"**We need to get out now Roni~! The battle is escalating**," Adele yelled out to me, not attempting to contact me telepathically, **"Myra told me all about what's happening earlier. You-, we, need to get out now~!**"

I gulped down hard, my throat dry. I dashed after her, huge balls of fire were raining down, causing the meadow and trees to alight. Extreme jets of water pierced through night, hitting fires and dampening them down. Other elements were being launched out at either side, continuing to damage the clan grounds, my home. That's when I felt it hit me.

My home… covered in flames, becoming a battlefield. I held back tears as I turned my head around to look at Myra and Ada. I couldn't risk these two, or my home. This was a quandary for me. These two or over two hundred lives; who should I save? Tears burned me. Shaking, shallow breaths escaped my throat. The cold night air made my lungs feel as if they were cracking. This was it. I couldn't help everyone like I always did. I could only hope that the clan leaders could hold out long enough for both sides to disappear. Who was I kidding? I was a fool, an idiot. What made me think that I both sides could disappear like that? But this is what Myra meant. In reality, I had everything to lose still. I had just lost my clan and now I was out into the world, further than I had ever been.

I stopped right in front of the two of them, crying silently. Adele tried to get to me first, but was beaten to it by Myra who seemed generally more worried. She sat at one of my sides, leaning her head slightly against my shoulder, just as Adele had the night before. I froze up, tears streaming harder down, doing my best not to make any sounds and expecting a sharp slap from Adele. Rather, she took to my other side, mimicking Myra.

"_It's alright Roni,"_ She communicated to me, crying too. "_It's fine. We're still with one another. We're still together. We still have each other. The clan will be okay. They're strong too. We just need to go and get out of here. We can't stay any longer. Things are going to happen soon, or so Myra says. I don't fully understand, but when she decides to tell you, it would make more sense. We just need to keep running a bit longer."_

I wiped my tears with a slightly bloody paw. I looked down in shock, never noticing the wound until now. I suppose that I was so caught up with everything that the blood that was now dripping down my paw had completely skipped my mind. I lapped up the blood before putting it firmly back down; my resolve slightly stronger.

"We need to keep moving you two," I said quietly walking forward.

"I have an escort coming up soon, along the dirt path I mentioned earlier," Myra told me quietly. My face went rigid, eyes fixated upon her. She began to move around uncomfortably and momentarily locking eyes with me before looking away once more. What was wrong with her? We were surely friends of sorts, right? Or maybe that wasn't the problem. We were certainly in the same boat with our fur, and we knew a bit about each other. Was I still grasping the idea that Myra was worried about something more realistic? I growled in agitation. I looked down at my paw again, this time surprised to see that my fur was covered in a thin layer of dirt and ash from dodging.

"… And you never told us yet why? There's something going on, obviously. There are what seems to be armies here and with the battle now drawing in my clan… I want to know everything. "

"It's not time for you to know yet," she said now avoiding my eyes. I had been told before that I can look quite angry when serious, and even frightening when actually blazingly fuming. A few people have joked around that I could pull off a Mean Look if I wanted. She growled out, "It's not time for you to make your choice yet. And I'm reconsidering the notion of bringing you with me anymore, since I'm a bit unsure of your emotional stability right now."

I wanted to snap at her, but it would just then support her claim. I held my pride somewhat high, which in several cases can be bad, so in turn, I held my tongue. She gestured for all three of us to go on forward towards the dirt path, towards wherever Fate would begin to wind us.

I felt as if hours had passed rather than minutes while we walked on, trying to ignore the stinging feeling of my cut paw. I managed to keep from crying about the clan, all the while attempting to cease Adele's too. I worried about everyone I knew back at the clan: The leaders, our friends, and for some strange reason, my annoying, amusing and somewhat stalking harem. I worried about them all, and Mimi… What would become of her? She was Adele's close friend, ever since I had asked Mimi to go find her that one time. This wasn't the time to be worrying. I had to take care of Adele.

The saddened Espeon was swaying. She sighed out tiredly, both the physical and emotional stress putting quite a load upon her. I didn't want to see her like this. I let her support herself by standing closely to me, just in case she would fall over or something of the sort. Unfortunately, Myra looked back at us with another annoyed glare. I didn't see why the two of them were so upset today. Were they on that, 'special time' or something? I froze up, quickly removing the thought from my mind. Unfortunately for me, I had the uncanny, "ability" to be able pick up and realize most energy, moods, thoughts and the entire sort from others and be 95% percent right about it. I'd never forget the occasion where I guessed right on the beginning day Mimi had hit her heat, that oh so, 'special time' of year for a female. After just the first week, I found Mimi's scent trapped in my fur from countless rub-by's and an over curious and over envious Adele asking me **way too many** questions.

"So who and what is your escort comprised of exactly," I questioned Myra, forgetting my little moment. She didn't say anything as she gave a low whistle, and turned it slowly high. It hurt my ears a little, but it seemed to prove its purpose. From the grass at the side of the road, a very small green ball-shaped bird hopped out. The bird had a small… well, everything. Small beak, tiny red and black wings, tiny feet and a small red feather atop its head. Its' eyes were looking me down, unfaltering and really quite creepy to me. I stared back at it with equal vigor, but not as much with curiosity. The two female Eons glanced quite confused between each other.

A good silent two minutes went on as I resisted the urge to blink. I was starting to dislike the bird a bit, as it seemed as it didn't even have to blink at all. I felt my head go tingly again, signaling one of Myra telepathic conversations.

"_Roni~,_" She mentally whined to me. I had to admit, her whine was somewhat cute. However, it could get a bit much whenever she excessively used it. "_That Pokémon is a Natu. They're like prophets, being able to see the future and all. They get easily spooked and will stare at things (namely you) until you move."_

Acknowledging this, I tested by stepping quickly in front of the small bird, apparently a Natu so that my paw barely touched it. The Natu recoiled before accidently falling over and rolling backwards. Everyone stared at me for a while, earning me an uneasy feeling as I took up the Natu in my paws and observed it on different angles. I didn't worry too much overstressing the small bird. After all, if it was a prophet, she (or I assumed it was a she) should obviously had seen it coming. I was entertained by the small bird as I held gingerly onto its' petite tail as it tried to fly off. A small, shy little voice came into my mind suddenly, but the feeling of psychic power a bit weak.

"_C-c-could you p-p-please n-not do t-t-that," _the little voice stuttered. I looked around for the source of the voice stupidly before looking down at the Natu (with their tail feathers beneath my paw) who looked at me with wetted eyes. She shivered ever so slightly on the brink of tears. I panicked now, almost accidently considering to toss the Natu aside like the ball it seemed. Then I looked over to the female Eons who both looked shocked. Apologetically, I brushed my tail lightly against the Natu.

"S-sorry for that," I tried not to mutter out. I had let my curiosity and search for more knowledge get the best of me over the full-body examination of the Natu. She hopped slightly upon my head before nestling down. She preened her misplaced feathers back into place and sat much more calmly. I braved following up my apology by going on with, "My name is Roni. Yours is…?"

"_M-my name is E-eslit… O-or my nickname i-i-is at l-least," _Eslit stuttered still telepathically. Her stuttering made me wonder if stuttering was permanent with telepathy, just as with one who stutters vocally. "_M-m-my real n-name is E-e-esprit L-lire."_

"Nice to meet your acquaintance E-e-esprit L-lire," I replied poking fun at her. My overly-flirty Espeon giggled at my joke; Myra totally ignoring it, pivoted her paw before promptly removing Eslit from my head.

"We need to get back now Eslit," the gray Eevee announced, holding the Natu just as I was moments ago, "But first things first…" The following part was unclear to me as I only heard a hurried whisper, followed by a low chanting. Releasing the Natu, Myra watched me as the tiny bird landed upon my muzzle. The low chanting came from Eslit, her tiny eyes boring deep into mine. The chants slowly turned coherent, and not only my eyes, but also my entire body drooping down to the ground slowly.

Before I knew it, I was deep asleep.


	5. Origins

**Myra's POV**

I pretty much sulked over the next few days as I watched over Roni endure the trance Eslit put him in. It didn't so much have to do with that I was angry over have to put him in a trance, but that he was the most interesting person to talk to, whereas Adele was really quite annoying to put up with. I didn't know how Roni could do it. She was just **way **too bothersome. It was following the events that Roni had fallen in Eslit's trance that I had noticed much more obviously.

* * *

_A Week Ago_

"What'd you just do to Roni," Adele hissed, her fur bristling on end. I looked quite bored at her. She was pesky, bothersome, and really just a headache to me. Then again, I had found that out while we were communicating psychically; how she kept asking me over and over again if there was anything between me and Roni and how I just kept saying that it was nothing. I began grooming down my fur which had been out of place from running, also earning me a growl from her.

"I did nothing really," I told her nonchalantly pointing at Eslit, who remained perched on Roni's head, with a free paw. "Eslit here was the one who put him in the Celebi-forsaken state. Ask her."

"What'd you just do to Roni," the Espeon repeated. She grabbed Eslit and held her between her paws, all the while staring down her with the best death glare I had seen her give all day. Being a Natu, Eslit was somewhat used to staring and being stared at, but she was also introverted. Thus meaning, she wasn't exactly a people's person and preferred her moments of solitude. The little Natu fidgeted and tried fluttering around.

"I-i-i-i-I p-p-put h-him in a t-t-trance," Eslit flapped nervously. It was pretty ironic how a Pokémon who's basic written personality of life is to stare at things would be unnerved by something staring back. I laughed quietly to myself, enjoying the moment as Adele continued her interrogation. "Could you bring us back to our current safe house," I cut in. I patted Roni's head slightly and pointed out to the horizon, towards the moon. "We're losing moonlight and we're expected to make it back before then, otherwise we're considered dead. Or worse." Eslit nodded violently, a tingling sensation and sudden blast of light following shortly.

* * *

I sighed. A week with Adele was torture, how could Roni do it? I couldn't hold it in anymore and directed more of my attention and stress to Roni. I slowly brought a paw to him, who was currently asleep on his side, and prodded his belly slightly. He shivered slightly in response, a grin curling upon my face. What had he been saying before when we had been battling?

_"Looks like you don't have as much stamina as I had thought," Roni grinned playfully, "With you in a position such as that, it wouldn't take much to tip you over; which isn't really an attack. And after you're stuck in a position like that, imagine the possibilities I could exploit..."_

I immediately turned red after recalling it. Stamina. Position. Stuck. Possibilities. Exploit. Celebi, he knew how to turn things in his direction, and all he had to do was talk. He hadn't even **done **anything. Just said what he could have done. **Could**. Celebi dammit! How long was this going to be burned in my memory? Well, now I would get my revenge for that.

I tickled his tummy with my tail, earning an annoyed, sleep-filled moan. This was definitely going on the top of my list as fun things to do in my spare time. Sneaking up on the overly-serious, white Eevee in his sleep and exacting fun; sounds enjoyable, don't it? It borders on the line of awkward and fun. I then turned my attention to his ears. Adele often would toy around with his ears in his sleep, and occasionally his tail. Was there something special about them? I gently took one of his ears with a paw, tweaking it slightly in both directions. His other ear flickered while his tail mimicked the motion. I giggled quietly before tweaking it again, this time a bit stronger. A ghost of a smile lit upon his face.

"… If I could interpose," a voice behind me started out. I whirled around, tripping on a paw and landing ironically on Roni. He woke up for the first time, eyes fluttering. "Now that you've had your fill with… how to say, satisfying your urges, as Miss Adele would put it, I'd like to draw you away from Roni so that I may have a few words with you before him." I groaned.

A certain bright white, male fox-like Pokémon sat near the nearby door. His jet black rhombuses and paws seemed darker than usual. His light gray eyes glinted quietly in the moonlight bleeding in through the blinds, all the while keeping their curious demeanor. There was only one Glaceon who could hold a look like that, and even less a Glaceon who was white and black rather than the usual shades of blue.

"Celebi dammit it all Rei," I exhaled from my long held in breath. The guy was a hell lot quiet, I gave him that. I could never keep track of his velvet trail. Rei, or rather Reizo, padded quietly over to my side, sitting down and watching Roni with still held curiosity. Reizo waved a paw in Roni's face, getting him to track it for a moment. He yawned loudly.

"Dear Arceus, is anyone else sore all over," the white Eevee groaned as he flipped onto his belly. He cringed a moment before regaining his usual distant composure. "What's going on? How long have I been out? I demand to- gahh~! My stomach hurts…" I sighed loudly, drawing his attention. "He seems quite… aggravated, at the moment." I concluded the matter, followed by a short cough by Reizo.

"Agreed, and if I may now drag you off to the side, hopefully not by force as last time. May we discuss the upcoming matter at hand?" I followed him off to the nearby corner, just barely keeping Roni in the corner of my eye. The white and black Glaceon cleared his throat, staring me down. "What would be the current situation concerning our certain guest… and his Espeon friend? Frankly, I question the reasoning put into allowing a potential-, scratch that, quite probable causality-inducing threat into our current base of operations while being both aware of the threat he there in poses and hindrances that come along with it. "I blinked twice in confusion at Reizo. "What is it Myra?"

"One, I only woke up a while ago. I barely caught _half_ of what you just said. Talk like the damned normal Pokémon I foolishly try to believe you are. Two, don't make me manipulate your… _condition_. Three, I know the cons, but I also know the pros. On a side note, the Espeon is pacing around just outside the grounds of our current position."

"… It isn't my fault that my personality yields me to speak in this manner. What's more, I dislike the idea of you blackmailing me with my condition. And I'm not the only one here with a problem. You have it freaking hot for the Eevee (or so my sources tell me) and I can't wait to see how he finds out about your sudden, _normal_ mood swings."

"I'm just bipolar~!"

"And that's my problem too~!"

"**Both of you just fucking shut up**," Roni yelled out suddenly at the two of us. We both turned our heads towards the half-drowsy Eon who was swaying side to side. Maybe he did need a berry or two; he looked a few pounds thinner from when we had put him out. He sure burns calories in his sleep. Then again, with a body like his, it would make a hell lot of sense. Reizo walked up to him, curious intent still on high. He stared at him before, looking to me and back again. Was he still adjusting his eyes? "Who's the girl, Myra," the white Eevee asked tilting his head. Reizo tripped over his paws and landed muzzle down onto the ground.

"W-wait a sec," the glossy white Glaceon said back upon his paws. I noted how he had just lost his smart talk way. "I-I'm not a girl~! H-how dare you mistake me for a fem~?" Roni adjusted his eyes further before widening them and backing up until he hit the wall behind him.

"**Dude~! So not fucking cool~! Like… like… like… are you like… **_**were you female once?**_**"**

I laughed loudly at the two of them. Reizo was often mistaken for a female on more than one occasion, but it _never_ got tired. I quickly regained my calm self-possession and looked back at the two of them all the while as they went on warring.

"If you're not a female, then why do you look so much like a female," Roni started out.

"I-I simply have a girlish figure," Rei mumbled out before rising to a growl. "It's just a physical thing. What's the matter about it?"

"Sorry, Glaceon… You really, really and Arceus do I ever mean really, look like a female. I- erm… So what's with the white and black fur?" I cut Roni off from there, hoping that he wouldn't cause the situation from getting any more awkward an unnecessary than it already had reached. I sat beside him, signaling both males to follow suit. "You see, Reizo here is our Eon intelligence officer in a sense," I started out, "He handles important information and such that we don't have other Pokémon perhaps a bit more suited to handle for. He's good with strategic thinking and combinations; somewhat like you are. I'd like for the two of you to get along, get to know each other, and try not to end up getting the other to bleed out on the ground. But you shouldn't worry. I think you two will learn to get _really close _to one another soon." I had made sure to put special emphasis on, really soon, seeing as it would only be a matter of time for Roni to find out Reizo's condition. But there was something I had to do as first. "But first of all, Reizo needs to give you the basic intro. Would you?" He stared at me for a moment irritated. I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to now that he was giving me that look.

"Roni. Have you heard of the legend of the Five Trees," I questioned.

"Of course," Roni smiled, "It's one of the oldest legends there is. It's right up there with the Story of Creation. What about it?"Roni nodded at the remembrance of the story to himself. I smiled.

"Well… I'm about to explain a lot at once now and I want you to pay attention," I announced. "So, just sit back, listen to me retell the story and explain more afterwards."

* * *

"_Once upon a time, there was one gigantic tree in the middle of the largest plain in the world. That tree was known as the World's Breath, the considered center point of the world that provided shelter, food, protection and most importantly, balance to all. From its exact position in the world, four other trees grew in hard to travel places around the world. These trees were known as the Aether's Thresholds, places of shelter and sanctuary._

"_One day, the Gods' neglect and non-caring caused what was thought to be impossible, possible. The World's Breath began dying. Because the Gods' were powerful, almighty and worshiped, they decided to blame the Pokémon upon the world for their mistake instead of taking the blame upon themselves. The ill will and hate between Pokémon grew to the point where four different Eevee's rose to positions of power as lords and having the other Pokémon divide and join under which lord best appealed to them._

"_For many years, the war never stopped, becoming stronger and becoming weaker. Eventually the lords had come to the points where they had offspring and evoked the beginning of, "royal" bloodlines that would take up the position of the next lord. Every now and again, the war would not stop but simply stagnate before erupting once more. After seeing so many innocent lives die for years, the Gods' only then began to realize what they had done. It seemed to them that they had to repent for their mistakes. So, they did the only thing that they could really think of as a brilliant idea. They led a young Eevee to the spot of which held refuge to the only other Aether Threshold that did not have a lord standing before it. The Gods' deemed this Eevee as a lord destined to one day stop the war._

"_This fifth lord fought armies, made alliances and eventually brought down each lord to their knees. The fifth lord did not kill the other lords however. The fifth lord showed the quarter, allowing them to live, but to stand beside their side in order to. Eventually, fighting was down immensely, large-scale battles erupting now and again and another war rising up that threatened to break apart the lords since because the World's Tree could not be healed, it had to be left to die. Quite still, the fifth lord was able to stop this war with the help of a neutral aligned army they had created. The fifth lord then marked there that whenever war would break out, their offspring would rise up and halt the war once more, just as the Gods had said so long before."_

* * *

"That story always gets to me," Reizo said, faking being over-emotion. This was probably a means to provoke me to switch suddenly from calm to agitated right before Roni, whom, was currently rethinking the story. I cleared my throat and continued on by saying, "The warring has returned." Roni looked at me, a confused look piercing me. He stared at me in disbelief and said, "What do you mean the warring has returned? As in, there's going to be more bloodshed? What does this have to do with anything?" I nodded in his understanding, which was understandable with the list of current events, the battle at Roni's clan currently topping that list. "It's just a stupid story. What are you talking about? They were fighting over a godforsaken, dying tree. Why would there still be war?" I snickered quietly from his unbeknownst god joke. Quickly picking up my thoughts, my face began solid.

"Well… The story isn't one hundred percent accurate… This was the story I heard from my father, but the version from my mother was different. It was passed down from her mother and from her mother and so on. There was a reason for the World's Breath dying out like it did. It's not because of poison or corrosion and decay or whatever theories that Pokémon had. It was because of a dark entity that had taken refuge within the tree, taking control of things from the shadows of the curtains, in a manner of speaking. As the story my mother told me goes, the fifth lord did not know that it was this dark entity that was the root of evil and focused mainly on the lords. Not even the Gods knew it was because of this entity. Right now, the present day ancient royal bloodlines of the lords have not been fully identified but I can assure you, they are very much alive. The new, fifth lord must arise to stop the war once more, but with the danger greater than the last."

"What the hell does this mean for me then? What does this have to do with the battle at my clan? Was the fifth or whichever lord there? Keep telling me, tell me everything." he pressed on. I sighed. He seemed hungry for the knowledge, wanting to know more. Apparently, the battle near his clan seemed to have sparked something. I could already sense that he had hypothesizes already developed, but continued anyways. "Here's a little tidbit for you to chew on then; the fifth lord _was_ at your clan but we have them in our protection now." Roni's eyes lit up in fear. Just now, I had noticed that Reizo was gone as well, but that was unimportant right now. I really didn't want to tell Roni until the day after tomorrow, but now was still as good as ever. He whispered out, voice low and dry, "It's me isn't it?" I nodded in an agreeing manner towards him. He looked as if I had just hit him across the face, his face lit in nervous amusement. Just barely I could read him say, "Adele" on his lips.

"You're the descendent of the fifth lord from the story. The bloodline of the fifth lord is rich with their traits and abilities that far surpass any regular Eevee. Your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was known for being popular with females. The following isn't as important but, it's almost humorous to note how each lord's offspring was usually a female and that whenever the wars come back, a male of the fifth lord's blood line would be born. And the lords, also ironically, we're all females besides the fifth and his great-and-so-on sons that fought in the wars those other times before."

Reizo had just reentered the room with a nonchalant face on, seeming content. Where had he just gone off? It still didn't matter much to me anyways though. Roni was of more importance here. He sighed angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that my freaking great-times a thousand grandfather was the guy who made me popular with pretty much **every** female**,**" Roni yelled aloud. I suspected that he was more hung up on his female problem rather than the war problem. "Myra~… You have to tell me. You are just damn pulling my tail, right? _Right?_"

"No. You're the god-given son of the god blessed fifth lord… hot stuff," I winked 'subtly.' I earned a panicked, confused groan of uncertainty from him before watching him pace around. Then, Roni turned slowly at me, eyes focused tightly on mine. I couldn't look away; almost like I was entranced. I stared deeply into his silvery orbs… everything else fading almost. I looked at him almost unconsciously now, my mind adrift with thoughts. "You have gorgeous eyes…" I chimmed half-mindedly before realizing and snapping back to reality, "Uhh…" Reizo snickered before I shot him a death glare, promptly shutting him up.

"Did you catch anything I said a moment ago," Roni asked with a nonchalant lean of the head to the side. He seemed to ignore my comment thankfully; only to sigh repeat what he had last said: "Who exactly or what exactly are you doing then? If you're telling me that I'm the son of some lord, who are you?"

"I'll vent that one," Reizo offered, "We are under no allegiance. We are the Valiant Palisade, a large group that was created after the first war. We seek only to end the war threatening all innocent lives. And yet, we are under allegiance to the leader of the Valiant Palisade, not the fifth or whichever lord. "The white furred Eevee looked somewhat amused at him, smirking slightly. I suppressed a groan. He said, "May I meet the leader?" Rei laughed quietly.

"You already have."

"You're the leader?"

"N-no. But a certain gray furred Eevee who thinks you have gorgeous eyes is."

Simultaneously, they both turned their attention to me. Roni stared me down with an almost hollow glare; one that spoke of annoyance, confusion and shock. I was surprised at him, but he nodded slightly as if he had a ghost of a hint. Reizo patted him on the back, reassuring him that I didn't really look like the type to be a leader. I mean, I _had _done a good job at acting that I was just a subordinate in a large group. Roni smiled, looking at me eye-to-eye.

"I don't really understand still, and I'm not entirely convinced with the notion that I'm the descendant of the fifth lord from the story. But, I suppose that I'm going to have to believe you. Innocent people may have died when there was that one battle… which I'm still uninformed about… And also Adele and you… too… Nothing makes sense right now, but I'll believe you… _hot stuff_…"

I blushed brightly and smiled nervously. Looks like things got complicated from here.

* * *

**Reviews please~ It's… Uh, kind of hard to write chapters without knowing what you actually think… But please, no harsh Dx" - NS**


End file.
